


Truth or Dare

by just_another_outcast



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Hook - Freeform, Humor, Tag to 1x16, Team as Family, Truth or Dare, coda to 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_outcast/pseuds/just_another_outcast
Summary: You don't need to be drinking to have a good time. (tag to 1x16, Hook)





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sixteenth installment of my personal challenge to write a tag for every episode. This is a tag to 1x16, Hook. It picks up basically right where the episode ends. This is really the first time I've ever tried writing straight up humor, so I'm not sure how good of a job I did. Please give me some constructive criticism on that, since I want to get better! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!!!

“Well, since I’m new, I’m gonna start,” Matty said with a smirk, making herself right at home by the fire pit. “Jack, even though I already know the answer, truth or dare?”

“You know me, dare all the way baby,” he replied with a smile.

“You have to do push-ups until it’s your turn again, without stopping. If you do stop, you have to do them the rest of the game,” Matty dared, grinning evilly at the man.

“Oh come on, Matilda,” Jack said. “I’ve got muscles of steel. This is supposed to be hard?”

“Then get to it!” Riley chimed in. “I can’t wait to see you collapse on the ground.”

Jack sighed, but got down onto the ground and began to do push-ups. He paced himself, not going too quickly in order to not burn himself out, and not too slowly that it would be mistaken for stopping. Mac knew the man could do it, but he would be very sore by the end.

“Okay,” Jack huffed. “Since it is now my turn,” he paused, catching his breath as he continued his push-ups. “Riley, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” she answered confidently.

“What’s the worst...” a pause as Jack slowed down, “road rage...you’ve ever gotten?”

Riley laughed at Jack’s struggle to ask the question.

“I almost rear ended someone on purpose a few months ago, actually.” She stopped to take in everyone’s surprised faces.

“For someone so calm and collected, I find that hard to believe,” Mac said. Riley could almost always keep her cool. To hear that she had almost intentionally harmed someone really was hard to believe.

“Well, it had been a really stressful day, and traffic was already terrible, when this idiot just pulls out in front of me, completely cutting me off!” She threw her hands up as her voice rose in the memory of what happened. “He was just so stupid for the next ten minutes in traffic that I came within inches of intentionally rear ending him. I was super pissed, but I knew it wasn’t worth possibly damaging my car. Now...” she trailed off as she searched the faces of the participants, deciding who she would choose. Riley took a moment to chuckle at Jack, who was still faithfully - albeit slowly - doing push-ups. “Mac,” she chose. “Truth or dare?”

Mac pondered for a moment. Normally he would pick truth because he hated doing things that were stupid and had no point, but Riley knew that, so she was probably expecting him to pick truth, which meant that she already had a question lined up. That likely meant it was a question that he really didn’t want to answer, which meant that he had to say...

“Dare,” he said, silently relishing in the subtle changes in Riley’s face which told him that she did indeed have a question already prepared for him. But then her face changed into a grin as she thought of a dare.

“Call the closest pizza place and order 300 sardine pizzas,” she said, breaking off into a chuckle. Bozer let out a cackle and Matty merely smiled and rolled her eyes in fond annoyance.

“That’s an insult,” Jack huffed, “to pizza.”

Mac sighed, but pulled out his phone and quickly brought up the number of the closest pizza place. The others - minus Jack, who was still doing push-ups - watched in silence as the phone rang, and was eventually answered.

“Pizza Paradise, how may I help you?” came the tired, monotone voice of a young man.

“Hi, I’d like to place an order for, uhm, three hundred sardine pizzas,” Mac said with a cringe. Riley was already laughing into her hands.

The man on the phone let out a heavy sigh, quietly saying, “not again,” before letting out an even heavier sigh.

Mac looked at the others with furrowed brows at the man’s response. Bozer almost choked on his laughter, and Matty was fondly shaking her head.

“I’m sorry, we don’t serve sardine pizza here,” the man continued in the same monotone voice. “Can I get you anything that’s actually on the menu?”

“No that’ll be all, thanks,” Mac rushed out, quickly hanging up. “I’m so glad that was only on the phone, or else I could never show my face at Pizza Paradise again.” He could hear Jack’s faint wheezes of laughter as he attempted to continue his push-ups, and had to finally let himself laugh a little. “Alright Boze, your turn. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” he replied. Bozer had no qualms about embarrassing himself, so there was basically nothing he wouldn’t do if dared. Mac would use this to his advantage.

“I dare you to give me a back massage until your next turn,” Mac said with a grin. Matty and Riley both actually laughed - not just little chuckles, but full laughs.

“Oh come on,” Bozer groaned. “That’s not even something funny.”

“It is to me,” Riley said through her laughs.

“Not really,” Mac replied. “Just something that’ll feel really, really good.”

Bozer sighed, but stood up and walked behind the blond, put his hands on his shoulders, and began to massage them. Mac closed his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh of pleasure.

“Alright, I hope you’re happy,” Bozer muttered.

“Very,” Mac replied with a smile. Bozer had always been very good at massages. It was just one of his many hidden talents.

Jack chuckled again, causing all of them to turn towards the man. He was still doing push-ups. At this point, Mac was actually impressed, but also disgusted. Jack’s arms were covered in sweat. He needed to shower.

“Okay, Matty,” Bozer said locking eyes with the director. “Truth or dare?”

After a brief moment of pondering, she answered, “Truth”.

“Interesting,” Bozer replied, and Mac could practically hear his roommate’s grin. “What’s the strangest dream you’ve ever remembered having?” he asked. That was a safer question than most the man could have asked their director.

“Hmmmm,” Matty said.

“Hurry...up...” Jack groaned, his pace on the push-ups having slowed considerably.

“Fine, ya weakling,” Matty muttered, causing the others to chuckle again. “I had a dream about two years ago that I’ve never forgotten. I was Captain America, and I had to fly my sheep to Zimbabwe because my eagle had a flat tire. Once I got there, it looked like Tokyo, but the only people there were the blue man group, a lot of them. So I had to take a baseball statistics test in order to save the green tree frog from extinction. And that was that,” she finished with a grin. Everyone was just staring at her with confused looks. “What? You asked for my strangest dream, and I told you,” she said with a giggle.

“Can I...stop...now?” Jack asked, very out of breath, and already stopping. He didn’t wait for a reply before falling onto his hands on the ground. Jack let out a heavy sigh, and closed his eyes. “Just leave me here for a while,” he said.

And they did. The group spent the next hour playing their game. Embarrassing moments were shared and made, and a good time was had by all.


End file.
